<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come as you are by robinsrental</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793021">come as you are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsrental/pseuds/robinsrental'>robinsrental</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, Awkward Crush, Bittersweet Ending, Boys In Love, Crushes, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsrental/pseuds/robinsrental</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay can’t find his tie, Jungwon offers his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come as you are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Has anyone seen my tie?”</p><p>“Anyone?”</p><p>No response.</p><p>It was the fated night, the night of such a coveted award show for Jay and the rest of his bandmates and he had to get ready.</p><p>And to get ready he needed his tie, which was nowhere to be found in that given moment. </p><p>Jay’s favorite tie was one he considered lucky, it was plain black to anyone who looked at it from a distance, but the obsidian piece of fabric meant so much more to him. It was the tie that got him through his debut, the tie that hung over his neck at so many other important life events, and he reckoned that he would even get married wearing that same tie.</p><p>But it was nowhere to be found. </p><p>“Here! Here,” an out of breath Jungwon bursts into Jay’s room with a black tie in his hand.</p><p>“Here, I have one! I hope it helps.”</p><p>As the leader, Jungwon was too busy making sure everyone was doing okay in getting ready and overseeing that nothing goes awry that evening, so much so that Jungwon probably forgot he himself was going. </p><p>Jungwon always put his teammates before himself and took good care of everyone. Jay loved that about him and admired how great of a leader he was despite being one of the youngest in their group.</p><p>Taking the tie in his hand, Jay automatically recognizes that it is not his lucky tie, but rather a generic black tie that Jungwon must’ve had laying around somewhere. He stops and stares at Jungwon for a moment, looking at how adorable he looked all out of breath and with his shirt half-buttoned. His face was slightly reddened, cheeks puffing as Jungwon stopped to catch his breath. </p><p>
  <em>He’s so cute. He looks so adorable when he’s in a rush, the way his face gets all red and his eyes. His eyes are so, perfect. He’s not even fully ready and he looks this amazing. </em>
</p><p>“I know you love your lucky tie, but we don’t have much longer so I’ll leave this one here just in case.”</p><p>At that moment, Jay snapped out of his internal gushing session and thanked Jungwon. It’s right as Jungwon makes his way toward the door when Jay’s mouth acts on its own, giving none of them time to think:</p><p>“How about you finish getting ready in here?”</p><p>Jay’s eyes immediately widen, mentally slapping himself for just speaking out of nowhere.</p><p>“Oh, um well… I-”</p><p>“I just offered because it would probably be annoying to run all the way downstairs again. I mean you don’t have to stay, I just thought you might need a break from dealing with the rest of the group.”</p><p>“Then I guess I’ll stay. I can help you look for your lucky tie too while we’re at it.”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>Jay clears his throat and steps into his bathroom, washing his face and slipping into his suit. His internal monologue is screwing him several times over with mushy thoughts about Jungwon and how charming he looks this evening. </p><p>Jay begins to wonder if Jungwon always looked this pleasant.</p><p>Walking back out to his room, he sees Jungwon adjusting his collar in the mirror and tying his tie. He looks sleek and professional, as a leader should for such an important event. Jay doesn’t even notice he’s staring until Jungwon calls out to him, </p><p>“Like what you see?”</p><p>Jay is caught off way off guard, gulping before nodding at how pretty the boy looks, only for Jungwon to return a lighthearted giggle.</p><p>“Jay, it’s okay.”</p><p>Suddenly Jay feels his face getting warm.</p><p>What was it that was “okay”? Had Jungwon noticed him staring and thought something of it? Was there something he had missed earlier? </p><p>A million thoughts were rushing through Jay’s head at that moment.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I know you’re upset about your tie, and it’s making you nervous about tonight, but I can tell you it’s going to be alright. I’m not just saying this as the leader but as your friend. I promise. You look amazing, lucky tie or not, and I know we will be very successful tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”</p><p>Jay was relieved that he was just overthinking.</p><p>They had about thirty minutes before they had to leave, and Jay was starting to worry. </p><p>What if he didn’t find his tie? What if because he wasn’t wearing his lucky tie that they didn’t get any awards that night? </p><p>He had no qualms about wearing Jungwon’s tie, in fact, it was almost reassuring knowing that Jay would get to wear something of Jungwon’s as opposed to any of the other members, but it also felt wrong that he wouldn’t be wearing something of sentimental value to one of the most important events of his life. </p><p>They searched everywhere in Jay’s room, under the bed, in drawers, in baskets, and even behind all the furniture, but to their luck, nothing.</p><p>It wasn’t until Jungwon wandered a bit further, and entered Jay’s bathroom, letting out a soft but ashamed laugh as he walked back out with the black string in his hand.</p><p>“It was in your bin of black towels.”</p><p>Jay looks down at the tie then up at Jungwon, feeling more than grateful for him finding his tie. With no hesitation, Jay goes in for a hug and holds Jungwon tighter than he normally would. </p><p>“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”</p><p>Jungwon finds himself a little shocked at the sudden show of affection but reciprocates it nonetheless.</p><p>He suddenly hears sniffles coming from the taller and feels his shoulder dampening as he holds on. Not even minding the fact that there were tears on his suit, he pulls Jay in closer, holding him tighter and letting him rest his head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t cry, it’s okay now. We found your favorite tie and we have a few minutes to spare before we go.”</p><p>Jungwon moves his hand up, wiping away tears from Jay’s face and caressing his cheek. He looks up and sees nothing but relief in Jay’s eyes, feeling happy that he was able to help Jay and bring him peace over something that was bothering him.</p><p>Jungwon finds himself lost in Jay’s eyes, glistening from the tears forming at the corners. He looked so sad yet so beautiful, it was almost like Jay was waiting for something.</p><p>He takes back the tie from Jay’s hand.</p><p>“Here, I’ll tie it for you.”</p><p>Jungwon starts wrapping the tie around Jay’s neck and looping it into its correct form. </p><p>Not too tight, not too loose.</p><p>Placing his hands on Jay’s neck, he adjusts his collars for him and fixes up the tie so it can be center.</p><p>Jay feels his heart racing at Jungwon’s gentle touches and how his face is pretty much the only thing in sight when he looks straight down. </p><p>Jungwon on the receiving end of Jay’s stare can feel himself getting warm seeing how Jay is staring at him so lovingly and how his hands are conveniently placed at the nape of Jay’s neck.</p><p>There wasn’t much to it. The distance between their faces began to shorten, and when they were only centimeters away...</p><p>Jay awoke in a cold sweat.</p><p>He blindly grabs his phone off the nightstand, seeing the time was only three in the morning.</p><p>Turning on his lamp, he sees his lucky tie, hanging off his dresser, ready for the award show later that day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for a lovely irl of mine &lt;3</p><p>the jaywon tag was looking kinda sad so i thought i would contribute :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>